Office
by CatCeramic
Summary: AU of Sasuke's and Sakura's life
1. Chapter 1

It all started that night. They met at a party and one glance was all it took to hypnotize him. A wave of feelings and desire wandered all over their bodies. Time separated them but a single call made them go back together. Destiny was indeed a fun thing. Once together they felt the urge to take over the other and finally they became one. He proposed. She accepted. Their lives couldn't go any better. He became successful and all thanks to her support. Their office was their playground and their mansion a wonderful fortress were only the two of them knew the secrets behind those walls.

One normal day at the office, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting behind the desk but facing towards the window. The paperwork was nearly done and he felt like adding something to his so monotone routine. Pressing a button on the black phone on top of his desk he called at the lower level offices. A secretary responded immediately. "Tell Haruno to come up here", was all he said. After receiving a positive answer he smirked and hung up.

Downstairs was the so desired woman, sitting on one of the couches correcting some papers. The secretary rushed and reached her. "Headmistress, the boss called for you", once the message was delivered, she nodded, thanked her and took the elevator to the upper floor. After hearing the bell the doors opened. She walked on the hall and stopped at the door standing in the very end. Knocking a few times she waited for a response. Nothing happened. She opened the door, stepped in, got closer to the desk but no one was sitting there.

From behind Sasuke appeared trapping his lovely wife between him and the desk. "Finally made it", he smirked. "Of course, I also got you all these papers ready", she placed the materials on the desk and turned now to face him. "Good. I hope you made some schedule adjustments as well." She smiled and let a small laugh escape her lips. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that", she grabbed him by the chin. "You are my next _activity._ " With those last words she triggered his actions. His hands grabbed her waist making her sit on the desk. While her hands tangled around his neck he did not wasted any other minute and got closer in between her legs. With the door closed and no one to bother them, they proceeded.


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks already passed and everything seemed the same. Sakura arranged papers, classified them and then sent them all to Sasuke who mostly of the time signed them. It was an activity they did all the time so all the work became sort of automatic and over time it became more than fluent. Although the loads of work were keeping a good rhythm something made it stop. On the lower levels Sakura suddenly fainted and all the papers were flying over the place. A secretary freaked out, another got closer to check on her while a third one called the upper level. It took a few rings for him to answer. "What is it now?", he could barely finish speaking when the other line told him that Sakura just fainted. His wife just fainted and everyone was freaking out. In a matter of seconds he reached the lower level. Gladly he found Sakura laying on one of the sofa's. A secretary gave her water with a little sugar in it after she started reacting. "Uh, what? What happened?", from afar another secretary ordered to give them some space. "You fainted", he was sitting next to her. A hand reached her head. "Come, let's go up", she followed.

They walked into the man's office. "Hey, I'm feeling better. Plus I need to fix the mess of papers back there", he looked and frowned lightly. "You're not working until you get a proper rest", was all he said. Sakura sat on one of the chairs that faced the desk, she pouted a little, took her heels off and raised her feet to put them both on top of the marble table. Sasuke did not minded, he knew her very well to know that something like that will eventually happen. She felt the heat rushing on her skin and unbuttoned her shirt. "How about I work while being very comfy", she crossed her legs and he rolled his eyes chuckling.

Several minutes passed but for some reason Sasuke find it really hard to concentrate on his job this time. He started peeking Sakura's toes until his eyes went all over her legs and that wonderful cleavage. Trying to concentrate his effort became futile when she flipped her legs position. "Damn it." That does it. Her green eyes took a small peek at him and then she cracked up in laughter. "Sasuke, what's wrong?", she put both her hands down on the papers. With a heavy sigh and leaning closer to the desk to support his elbows he locked his eyes on her. "Nothing really", he tangled his fingers. Putting a side the pen and other things she got closer until she was now sitting on the desk. "Well if there is nothing, I hope you forgive my behavior right now, _boss_ ", she whispered in his ear. "You're not getting out of here without punishment". With agile hands he sat her on top and pulled a kiss on her neck.

Hoping that moment would last a little longer, Sakura leaned back with a hand on her mouth. Seconds later she was locked up and throwing up in the bathroom. Opening the door she came out even dizzier than before. "Sakura.. god you're burning up", he placed a hand on her forehead and carried her out to the elevator. "Don't worry… I'm fine", was the last thing she said before she passed out again. Sasuke was impatient and worried. Sitting at the hospital now he looked at the clock twice a minute. In those ten and some more minutes he started thinking. They ain't got enough time for sex and he did make sure Sakura ate well, after all she was his everything and could never let her get ill or injured. Maybe she was just sick with the usual flu.


	3. Chapter 3

Her symptoms were nausea and fainting. He scrolled over and over again thru his phone to look for a possible cause. Or more like another possible cause. Pregnancy could not be the only reason, can it? Sasuke was known for keeping his cool but right now his nerves were killing him. The white door opened and the doctor came out. "I think you might want to come inside", he smiled yet he was a bit worried. Following the man he stepped into the small room, a bit further Sasuke could notice a small bed and sort of changing room for patients. "Is she ok?", he asked with the most serious tone possible. "Oh god, I hope to never go thru that ever again", Sakura now appeared, leaning on the door with a hand on her hip and breathing in exhaustion.

Now the couple was sitting in front of the doctor who waited for them to get ahold of themselves. Sakura nodded to all the questions Sasuke made her via whispers. How she loved her man but sometimes he could be overprotective. "Time to explain, doc", Sasuke looked back at him. "Oh, yes. Right", he smiled a bit nervous. "Well, your wife here presented some indigestions symptoms..", he made a small pause. "And..", Sasuke pierced him again with his onyx eyes. "Darling, let him speak.. I'm fine now, really", she squeezed his hand. Once again the doctor nodded, still nervous but continued. "S-so.. I took some quick tests and the cause for that apparent indigestion is her 2 month baby", he smiled but suddenly turned serious after seeing Sasuke's poker expression.

Sasuke's mind went blank and Sakura was immobilized. She let go of her husbands hand and placed both hands on her still flat stomach. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Sasuke's child. A baby was growing on her belly. Watching his wife's plain reaction he cursed himself endlessly. He got her pregnant after all the care he apparently told her he's been having. For god's sake, Sasuke just couldn't always think about protection when making love to his wife. She was just too damn desirable to even think about himself. Standing slowly he lended his hand so Sakura could stand up. "We're going to have a baby!", she now smiled widely squeezing his hand happily. She thanked the doctor, went outside and closed the door. "Wait, you're not…mad?", he asked looking at her with confusion. "Mad? Wha, why would I?", she kissed him on the lips and then on the cheek. He was speechless.

"Sakura. Sakura!", a female voice echoed in the halls. The couple turned and saw a blonde woman walking (almost running) towards them. "Tsunade-sama!", she greeted a bit startled. "I saw you guys entering before and then heard there was another pregnancy test. Was it you? How's the baby? Are you feeling ok?!", Sakura, with a sweat drop, laughed and tried to calm her down. "I'm fine, thanks.. The baby is fine and it's 2 months old." Tsunade breathed out and smiled. She placed her hand on Sakura's abdomen and congratulated both. "Ok, so.. the baby is still small yet you have to take good care of yourself. No more insane workloads, no heels, no stress, stay at home the whole day if necessary and—", She kept thinking. "Y-yes, my lady, but don't worry. I feel perfectly fine and we were about to head back home." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and tried to pull her away from the non-stop talking Tsunade. "Well..Get home safe.. I gotta get back to that operation", she waved and disappeared into the halls. Both walked out of the hospital and finally were on their way back home.

Opening the gate Sasuke let a heavy sigh out and Sakura placed her hand on his cheek. He trapped it in between his face and shoulder. Entered the car on the garage, parked, helped his wife out and now walked to the huge wooden front door. Before closing the door behind them a car screeched and honked endlessly. That blonde hair and noisy personality, they perfectly knew who he was. Such a perfect timing as usual. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura just sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fellas! Quick warning, this one is lemon flavored~

Also while writing it I heard (non-stop) "Rocket" by Beyoncé, if you'd like to try it~

Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

(PS: had to re-upload it, sawrry)

"Once there they kissed endlessly. Their bodies were burning with desire. He placed her on the bed without breaking any contact. Sakura moved her hands swiftly, unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and threw it to the side. Sasuke did not waste any second and removed her blouse instantly. Her perfect round breasts were right in front of him and the bra she was wearing made her cleavage look even more desirable. In a quick move, and getting advantage of his distraction she turned the situation around. Sakura was the one on top. Now in control she smiled and bit her lower lip. Whatever the pregnancy effects were none of them mattered now.

Doing some hip movements she started to make some pressure on Sasuke's lower parts. She teased him a few times, she grabbed his hands, placed one on the bra's fabric and led the other to her waist. Her fingers trailed all over his chest until she met her belt. Everything at this point seemed to be bothering. She lifted her hands to unlock the bra and finally set her chest free and how Sasuke loved to see them bounce just for him. Leaning forward to kiss him, he turned their positions again. He kissed her fiercely, very passionate and tenderly. All mixed up. While he devoured her lips, her neck and the rest of her, Sakura unlocked the belt and pushed his pants away. He smirked while getting comfier in between her legs. The pressure at her lower intimate part made her moan incredibly loud.

His hands played with her breasts, her lips trembled and let soft sighs escape. Now all that was left was her skirt alongside her underwear. Leaving a trail of kisses on her skin he got closer to her lower body. She arched her back and raised her arms, placing both next to her head while biting, once again her lower lip. Removing the remaining piece of cloth between them made the pleasure intensify. The simply view of her naked body made him go wild. Small drops of sweat on both their bodies, heavy breathing and her hair all over the bed. Holding her waist and leaning to deposit a kiss on her lips he went inside her very slowly. Diving entirely inside her made him groan while she dug her nails on his back and moaned on his ear. Their rhythm was incredible and were totally in sync. A dance between colliding hips with loud moans and groans. With a final thrust they both reached their climax. Sasuke covered both their bodies with the heavy blanket, wrapped Sakura in his arms and let sleep take over them.


End file.
